


Душа поэта

by superstition



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Regency, Assault, Homophobia, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Venezia | Venice, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 11:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4704785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superstition/pseuds/superstition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бежав из Англии, Джаред оказался в Венеции, желая начать новую жизнь, свободную от душащих его подозрений в гомосексуальности. Встреча с Дженсеном стала неожиданностью.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Душа поэта

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Poet's Soul](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548624) by [morrezela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morrezela/pseuds/morrezela). 



Джаред поддернул рукава своего темно-бордового плаща, прогуливаясь по залитой лунным светом Венеции. Богатство вышивки на одежде и жилет цвета слоновой кости создавали образ намного претенциознее того, к которому он привык в Англии. Действительно, все его венецианские костюмы были грандиознее и романтичнее любых образцов английского стиля.

Раньше Джаред встречал некоторых светских дам, облаченных по “последней” французской моде, но сам тогда не смел носить шелка и тонкое сукно такого качества. Одежда из сияющего шелка с бахвальской золотой оторочкой вызвала бы слухи и толки. И толки эти определенно включали бы в себя слово “денди”, а Джаред всеми силами желал избежать именно этого ярлыка.

Про него и без этого ходило множество слухов в обществе. То, что он до сих пор не женился, и так служило почвой для различных домыслов в Англии. Венеция оказалась глотком свежего воздуха после столь долгого существования под пристальным взглядом.

Джаред мог признаться в некоторых ошибках юности, тех, что и вызвали подозрения. Его глаза слишком надолго задерживались на чертах его товарищей, а не их сестер. Он никогда не выказывал интереса к ухаживанию за дамами и не стремился к этому даже в тех случаях, когда брак принес бы значительную выгоду.

Но он учился на своих ошибках: уже здесь, в Венеции, представился нескольким дамам и одной богатой молодой вдове, пытаясь укрепить обманное представление о влечении к прекрасному полу. Джаред играл на своей неугомонности, желая казаться не слишком постоянным от природы. 

Чего он не делал, так это не старался казаться беднее, чем был на самом деле. Хоть это непременно отпугнуло бы матерей, отцов и самих дам от попыток заполучить такого жениха, в то же время подобная репутация, без сомнения, плохо отразилась бы на его счетах. Так как Джаред собирался обосноваться в Венеции и вести прибыльную деятельность, он не мог рисковать слухами о своей финансовой несостоятельности.

Конечно, темной венецианской ночью сложно кого-то впечатлить. Пусть свечи и газовые фонари освещали улицы, людей на них не было. До рассвета так и будет, и Джаред наслаждался возможностью сбросить маску притворства где-то за исключением своих приватных комнат.

Многие здесь боялись ограбления, и Джаред, чтобы избежать этой участи, старался держаться более цивилизованных кварталов. Кроме того, его высокая фигура внушала опасение. А трость и кинжал, что он носил с собой, послужили прекрасными средствами борьбы с бандитами в тот единственный раз, когда они все же осмелились предпринять попытку напасть на него. С тех пор никто больше не покушался на его персону. Он предполагал, что кто-то пустил слух на улицах о высоком мужчине, любящем бродить по ночам.

Задушенный звук коснулся ушей Джареда, когда он проходил мимо аллеи. Обычно он игнорировал подобные вещи, так как чаще всего их причиной становились дамы ночи, зарабатывающие свою оплату, но голос не походил на стон мужчины, получающего удовлетворение.

С опаской Джаред сошел с вымощенной теплым сиянием уличных фонарей дорожки в темную аллею. Он знал, что его действия можно назвать лишь несусветной глупостью, но что-то заставило его двигаться дальше. Он едва мог рассмотреть силуэт в тенях, но резкие движения человека, пытающегося забиться поглубже и спрятаться, распознал безошибочно.

\- Вы ранены? - спросил Джаред на небезупречном итальянском, наклоняясь, чтобы рассмотреть черты лица незнакомца.

В ответ раздался хриплый смех.

\- Вам нужна помощь? - попробовал еще раз Джаред. Врачи могли отказаться лечить уличного оборванца, но деньги Джареда могли купить все, что могло понадобиться.

\- Я не смею о ней просить, - ответил низкий голос на ломаном итальянском. Кем бы он ни был, он точно был мужчиной, причем не из Венеции.

\- Я никому не расскажу, - пообещал Джаред, переключаясь на английский, чтобы узнать, не оттуда ли его собеседник.

\- Должен ли я сейчас заплакать от облегчения, что меня нашел земляк? - голос дрогнул на этом вопросе.

\- Нет, - медленно проговорил Джаред.

\- Жаль тогда, что случилось именно это, - ответил мужчина, и его скрытая в тени фигура потянулась по камням мостовой в сторону Джареда.

Поколебавшись лишь мгновение, Джаред двинулся ему навстречу и помог подняться на ноги. Незнакомец оказался ниже Джареда, но не настолько, как большинство других людей. Можно предположить, что в отсутствии Джареда в толпе он оказался бы как раз-таки самым рослым.

\- Меня ввели в заблуждение, - объяснил мужчина, опираясь на Джареда в поисках поддержки. - Мой друг, он говорил о приеме, но вместо этого я попал в засаду. Мои деньги пропали.

Джаред кивнул. Да, он имел положение в обществе и обладал хорошим связями, но не всем везло так же, как ему. Очень многие заводили друзей лишь для того, чтобы воспользоваться этой дружбой в дурных целях. Даже в окружении Джареда были такие, кто не колеблясь ударил бы его в спину, если бы его влияние в обществе ослабло.

\- Где вы остановились? - поинтересовался он у незнакомца.

\- Мой отец снял для меня комнаты у моста, - ответил тот. - Он хотел, чтобы я совершил путешествие и познакомился с культурой другой страны.

\- Венеция - прекрасное место для этого, - сказал Джаред. - Впрочем, я считаю, что дурных людей достаточно по всему миру.

\- Вы мне верите? Верите, что я не один из этих дурных людей? - спросил мужчина. Похоже, что не только философский характер беседы заставил его задать этот вопрос, но Джаред не мог понять, какой была истинная причина.

\- Я верю, что вы не в том состоянии, чтобы воспользоваться моим заблуждением, даже если в этом и заключалась ваша цель, - подтвердил Джаред.

\- Это правда, - болезненно рассмеялся его собеседник.

Джаред остановился, когда они достигли уличного фонаря. Он взял мужчину за плечо и повернул к свету, чтобы рассмотреть лицо. Какой же прекрасный образ предстал перед ним! Даже покрытый синяками и небольшими порезами, он очевидно был моложе Джареда и завидно красив.

Те участки кожи незнакомца, что остались без отметин, выглядели бледными и усыпанными веснушками. Его глаза оказались зелеными, а волосы сияли золотом в тусклом свете фонаря. Высокие скулы и четко очерченный подбородок идеально обрамляли его прекрасное лицо.

\- Вы чего-то хотели? - осторожно спросил мужчина.

\- Ваше имя, - ответил Джаред, потому что неприлично было бы спрашивать, какой ангел одарил незнакомца такой красотой.

\- Дженсен, - ответил мужчина.

\- Значит, вы родом из скандинавских стран? - уточнил Джаред.

\- Нет, - рассмеялся Дженсен. - Моя фамилия - Эклз. Меня назвали в честь кузена моей матери, он из Норвегии.

\- Вот как, - все, что смог ответить Джаред, снова располагая Дженсена сбоку и продолжая путь. 

\- Мои комнаты в другой стороне, - заметил Дженсен.

\- Я счел, что лучше отвести вас в мой дом, - объяснил Джаред. - Это намного ближе, а вы недостаточно здоровы, чтобы оставаться одному.

\- Мой слуга помог бы мне, - слабо запротестовал Дженсен.

\- Как и полагается хорошему слуге, - подтвердил Джаред. - Но я не уверен, что вы сумеете проделать весь путь до дома, а улицы по дороге опасны по ночам.

\- Я узнал на своем опыте, что улицы здесь опасны, - кивнул Дженсен.

\- В любом случае, - улыбнулся Джаред, - у меня есть свободная спальня, где вы можете поправить силы перед возвращением в свои комнаты. Если вам требуются дальнейшие причины, моя повариха изумительно знает свое дело.

\- Думаю, что к наступлению завтрашнего дня я проголодаюсь, - окончательно сдался Дженсен.

\- Охотно верю, - согласился Джаред.

Когда следующим утром они сели завтракать, лицо Дженсена превратилось в смешение различных цветов. Двигался он с опаской и морщился всякий раз, когда сгибался в пояснице.

Джаред гордился своими слугами, потому что они не рассматривали гостя и никак не комментировали его внешний вид. Им щедро платили как за преданность, так и за работу. Хорошие манеры являлись обязательным условием.

\- Полагаю, вы неплохо отдохнули? - спросил Джаред, заствляя себя оторвать глаза от рассеченной губы, из-за которой весь рот Дженсена непривлекательно припух.

\- Настолько, насколько это было возможно, - ответил Дженсен.

\- Прекрасно. Я вызову для вас карету. Возможно, она окажется не слишком удобной, но путешествие будет несколько комфортнее, чем прогулка пешком, - сказал Джаред.

Дженсен кивнул.

\- Благодарю вас за гостеприимство. Вы были очень добры ко мне.

\- Пустяки, - отмахнулся Джаред. - Каждый должен помогать тому, кому это требуется.

\- Это так, - согласился Дженсен.

Некоторое время они завтракали в молчании, затем Дженсен заговорил:

\- Разве вы не хотите узнать, как я оказался в той аллее прошлой ночью?

\- Хочу, - признал Джаред. - Но не похоже, что вы желаете об этом рассказывать. Собственно, это не мое дело.

\- А что, если я совершил ужасное преступление и теперь увлекаю вас за собой? - спросил Дженсен.

\- Думаю, вы забыли, что это я вас увлек за собой, - заметил Джаред. - Если вы принесете мне неприятности, у меня будет вполне логичное обоснование моей невиновности.

В ответ губы Дженсена искривились в легчайшем намеке на улыбку.

Менее чем через пять часов после того, как Джаред отправил Дженсена домой, к нему пришел другой гость. Заметно раздраженный, он стоял в фойе и ждал хозяина. Быстрый взгляд на костяшки его пальцев утвердил Джареда в подозрениях, что причина неожиданного визита в Дженсене. Ссадины выглядели весьма необычно для джентльмена.

Джаред заставил себя приятно улыбнуться и представился. Он провел незнакомца в гостиную настолько бесстрастно, насколько мог.

\- Простите, сэр, за мое неожиданное вторжение, - заговорил мужчина, представившийся как Якопо Абелли.

\- О? - отозвался Джаред нарочито безразлично.

\- Я слышал, что вы дали укрытие своему соотечественнику прошлой ночью. Я бы хотел предупредить вас не водить с ним компанию, - продолжил Якопо. - Он очень дурной человек.

\- Вы весьма прямолинейны, сэр, - нахмурился Джаред.

\- Мне приходится говорить именно так, - ответил Якопо. - Иначе не назовешь. Мистер Эклз увлечен мужчинами в самом неестественном значении этого выражения.

Джаред скрыл удивление. Да, он догадался, что Дженсен хотел утаить от него что-то постыдное, но о том, что его новый знакомый разделяет его склонности, не догадывался.

\- У вас есть доказательства? - спросил он у Якопо.

\- Я подозревал, - махнул тот рукой, - но доказательств до прошлой ночи у меня не было. У меня есть друг, и он знает, какой алкоголь развязывает язык. Я спросил мистера Эклза прямо, и он не стал отрицать.

\- Вот как, - проговорил Джаред, позволяя взгляду ожесточиться и стать цепким. - Вы опоили мужчину и обвинили в гомосексуальности. Затем, пользуясь его полной недееспособностью, приняли его молчание за признание ваших убеждений. Вы должны стыдиться.

\- Я…

\- Сейчас вы уйдете и прекратите распространять эти слухи. Вы найдете каждого, кому уже успели рассказать, и отречетесь от своих слов. В противном случае я опорочу ваше имя в своих кругах. Ваше будущее будет уничтожено. Вы меня поняли?

Якопо яростно закивал головой.

\- Хорошо. А теперь у меня есть важные дела. Мой дворецкий проводит вас, - сказал Джаред, вставая с места и покидая комнату. Он велел слуге вывести визитера из гостиной и прошел в кабинет. В голове кружились мысли, и ему нужно было все обдумать в уединении.

\- Мистер Падалеки, - поприветствовал его Дженсен, поспешивший в фойе, как только ему сообщили о госте. - Я не ожидал вас увидеть.

\- Да, - кивнул Джаред, когда слуга Дженсена взял его плащ, перчатки и трость. - Я знаю, что мой визит получился весьма спонтанным.

\- Нет, - проговорил Дженсен. - В смысле, да. Спонтанным. Но я хотел сказать, что не ожидал вас увидеть вовсе.

\- Я хотел встретиться с вами, - признался Джаред.

\- Понимаю, - ответил Дженсен так, что стало очевидно, что он как раз ничего не понимал. - Пройдем в гостиную? Конечно, ей далеко до роскошества вашей, но там есть окна с хорошим видом и удобные кресла.

\- Прекрасно, - согласился Джаред, следуя за Дженсеном.

\- Я попрошу принести чай, - предложил Дженсен.

Джаред склонил голову, показывая свое одобрение по вопросу чая, и встал возле расхваленного Дженсеном окна.

\- Вы доверяете своим слугам? - спросил он, отодвигая одну из занавесей, чтобы насладиться видом.

\- Конечно, - ответил Дженсен.

\- Полностью? - надавил Джаред.

Дженсен нахмурился.

\- Если вы пришли затем, чтобы оклеветать моих людей…

\- Ничего подобного, заверяю вас, - успокоил его Джаред. - Я лишь хочу обсудить весьма деликатное дело. Я бы предпочел, чтобы уши, которые могут услышать наш разговор, не почувствовали бы необходимости поделиться им с другими.

\- Они даже не написали моему отцу о том, что со мной случилось, - сказал Дженсен. - Я им доверяю.

\- Хорошо, - кивнул Джаред, пересек комнату и сел в кресло, стоящее напротив дивана, где обосновался Дженсен. - Вскоре после вашего отъезда мне нанесли визит.

Дженсен резко втянул воздух, его глаза расширились от страха.

\- Гость поведал мне поистине фантастическую историю, и я велел ему отречься от своих лживых слов, иначе я его уничтожу, - продолжил Джаред.

Дженсен выдохнул и опустил глаза в пол.

\- Чего вы хотите от меня?

\- Простите? - переспросил Джаред.

\- Не играйте со мной, - огрызнулся Дженсен. - Чего вы хотите в компенсацию ваших действий по спасению моей репутации?

\- Я не хочу ничего, - объявил Джаред. - Я лишь поступил так, как любой другой человек моего влияния должен был поступить при виде столь бесчестного создания. Так как мы делим одно и то же качество, я уверен, вы поймете мое раздражение.

\- Делим одно и то же… - взгляд Дженсена взметнулся от пола к Джареду. Тот улыбнулся в ответ с отнюдь не столь невинным видом. Дженсен покраснел. - Значит, это лишь дружеский визит, - заключил Дженсен.

\- Если вы хотите назвать это именно так, я не буду ожидать никакого отклика на ту доброту, с которой, по вашему мнению, я с вами обращался, - прояснил Джаред.

\- Мой отец послал меня сюда для того, чтобы я познакомился с культурой другой страны. С моей стороны будет упущением не согласиться на приглашение в столь утонченное общество, как ваше, - заметил Дженсен.

\- Верно, - согласился Джаред. - Тем не менее, если вы считаете меня неприятным, то вы немногое сможете узнать.

\- Значит, мне повезло, что я нахожу вас весьма любезным, - парировал Дженсен с хитрым взглядом.

\- У меня и в мыслях нет пренебрегать вашей оценкой моего характера, - улыбнулся Джаред. - Если вы не против, на следующей неделе бал. Я с удовольствием представлю вас как моего гостя.

Дженсен коснулся одного из желтеющих, но все еще ярко выделяющихся синяков на лице.

\- Не думаю, что буду готов к публичному выходу.

\- Чепуха. Это бал-маскарад. Могу заверить, что ваше лицо окажется скрытым под маской, - ответил Джаред.

\- Для этого мне все равно придется покинуть свои комнаты - заметил Дженсен. - По меньшей мере, мне придется пригласить в дом незнакомца, чтобы он снял мерки.

\- Если это единственное препятствие, я легко могу с ним справиться, - сказал Джаред, доставая потертую мерную ленту, спрятанную до этого в его одеянии.

\- Вы считаете себя портным? - спросил Дженсен, но в его голосе звучало веселье, а не пренебрежение.

Джаред покачал головой.

\- Я считаю себя поэтом. Но, честно говоря, во мне слишком много романтизма и слишком мало терпения, чтобы создавать оды, которые могут понравиться остальным. К тому же мое положение в обществе не сочетается с подобным занятием.

\- Тогда вам стоит писать под псевдонимом, - предложил Дженсен, когда Джаред приблизился к нему.

Джаред улыбнулся и коснулся кончиками пальцев щеки Дженсена.

\- Я подумаю над вашим предложением, - кивнул он, бережно прикладывая край сантиметра к уху Дженсена и аккуратно протягивая его через все лицо.

\- Вам нравится бал? - спросил Джаред, скользнув в тени, которыми Дженсен наслаждался на балконе.

\- Вы не должны знать, кто я, - пожурил его Дженсен вместо ответа.

\- Я купил вашу маску и приехал с вами в одной карете. Если бы после этого я не узнал ваш костюм, меня с полным правом можно было назвать самым невнимательным человеком на свете.

\- Верно, - согласился Дженсен. Хотя Джаред не мог видеть его губ под скрывающей его лицо маской, он подозревал, что Дженсен улыбался.

\- Я хочу поблагодарить вас за то, - тихо начал Дженсен, - что вы пригласили меня сюда. Я боялся покидать свои комнаты. Если бы не вы, я бы остался там навсегда. Я даже не знаю, почему я все же здесь, разве что…

\- Разве что? - настойчиво переспросил Джаред.

\- Полагаю, вы довольно хорошо обращаетесь со словами, - сказал Дженсен.

\- Вы мне льстите, - ответил Джаред.

\- Неужели? - уточнил Дженсен.

\- Безусловно, - подтвердил Джаред. - Вы просто воплощенная лесть, когда благодарите меня.

\- Ах, - протянул Дженсен, отворачиваясь, будто глядя на звезды. - Вы говорите, что на самом деле не поэт, но определенно можете им стать. Романтизируете даже простейшую признательность.

\- Тогда вы неправильно меня поняли, - предположил Джаред, подходя ближе. - Не только лишь человеческую благодарность я хотел похвалить, но и самого человека, - он подцепил пальцем подбородок Дженсена и поднял его так, чтобы он смотрел прямо на него.

Джаред наклонился и оставил целомудренный поцелуй на деревянных губах маски.

\- Кто-нибудь может нас увидеть, - прошипел Дженсен.

\- Нет, - заверил его Джаред. - Из бальной комнаты нас не видно, а чтобы войти сюда и разглядеть, надо открыть двери балкона, которые я закрыл. А если кто-то заметит нас издалека, они лишь увидят две тени, одну чуть выше другой.

\- Возможно, вы даже слишком умны, - вздохнул Дженсен. - Но раз вы приложили такие усилия, чтобы нас никто не заметил, быть может, окажете мне честь и потанцуете со мной?

Джаред без колебаний принял руки Дженсена и принял исходную позицию. Музыка из бальной комнаты звучала глухо, но все же вполне отчетливо, чтобы они могли поймать ритм.

Оба чувствовали себя неловко, потому что знали движения лишь традиционно мужской партии, но все же они справились. Здесь и сейчас, в темноте, Джаред танцевал самый лучший танец своей жизни.

Ухаживать за Дженсеном было странно. В подобной ситуации они никак не могли следовать обычаям. Общество легко распознает подобную привязанность, и никакие угрозы и предосторожности Джареда не смогли бы остановить распространение слухов.

Так что Джаред посылал Дженсену книги и водил в библиотеки и музеи. Поначалу он брал с собой Дженсена на самые важные балы и собрания, но вскоре Дженсен и сам стал получать приглашения на подобные события. Его красота и безупречные манеры проложили ему путь в венецианское высшее общество.

Джаред покупал своему другу всевозможные рукописи - как старые, так и новые, - но Дженсен без устали томил его просьбами о стихотворении самого Джареда. Джаред, конечно же, отказывал. Он не раз слышал о влюбленных дураках, попадающих впросак со своими плохими стишками. Его отношения с Дженсеном были еще слишком деликатными, слишком хрупкими для такого риска.

\- Почему твое сердце не принимает меня? - драматично вопросил Дженсен, погружаясь в подушки козетки Джареда. Джаред пригласил его на обеденный прием, чтобы не вызывать толков о том, почему они так часто оставались наедине друг с другом. Дженсен просто задержался, пока все остальные гости разъезжались по домам.

\- Я не буду писать тебе стихи, - сказал Джаред, усаживаясь рядом с Дженсеном.

\- В таком случае, как насчет чего-нибудь другого? - хитро поинтересовался Дженсен.

\- Ответ во многом зависит от того, о чем ты попросишь, - изогнул бровь Джаред.

\- Полагаю, тебе это понравится, - интриговал Дженсен с нервной дрожью в голосе.

\- Тогда что же это? - спросил Джаред.

Дженсен потянулся к Джареду и обхватил ладонью его затылок, затем прижался губами к его губам. Не колеблясь, Джаред ответил на поцелуй. Он скользнул руками к талии Дженсена, желая оказаться к нему еще ближе, чем раньше. Это был их первый раз с бала-маскарада (если, конечно, то можно назвать поцелуем). Они часто оказывались в компании других людей. Даже оставаясь наедине, они лишь разговаривали и обсуждали различные вопросы.

Джаред не забывал о том, что будь Дженсен женщиной в его объятьях, то их поступок вызвал бы грандиозный скандал. И все же его привязанность к Дженсену осудили бы десятикратно, чем если бы он совратил девушку до брачной ночи.

Но с Дженсеном у него не могло быть брачной ночи. Даже если бы они могли ухаживать открыто, их отношения никогда не признают, так зачем же отказывать себе в удовольствии? Джаред всегда осмеивал мужчин, бросающихся в водоворот отношений, но в этот самый момент он полностью их понимал.

Джаред притянул Дженсена на колени. В ответ раздался сдавленный изумленный выдох, но Дженсен не отстранился. Напротив, он сдвинулся так, чтобы оседлать бедра Джареда. Он запутался пальцами в волосах Джареда, и их поцелуй из страстного превратился в грязный.

Джаред чувствовал, как его пенис изнывал в брюках. Все тело ощущалось так, будто теплое сияние свечей заливало его вены. Сомнений не было, что и Дженсен оказался в схожем положении, потому что он напрягся в объятиях Джареда.

Скрепя сердце Джаред надавил на плечи Дженсена, заставляя его разорвать поцелуй. Лицо Дженсена оказалось еще прекраснее, чем обычно - его губы припухли и покраснели, зеленые глаза расширились так, что лишь тоненькое кольцо радужки виднелось вокруг провалов зрачков. Щеки Дженсена залила краска, и каким-то образом его идеально уложенные волосы оказались растрепанными, хоть Джаред и не помнил, как касался их.

\- Мы не должны делать этого здесь, - задохнулся Джаред. - Я не могу приглашать гостей туда, где мы получим удовлетворение. К тому же будет нечестно по отношению к слугам просить их отчистить обивку.

\- Тогда что ты предлагаешь? - спросил Дженсен.

\- У меня есть прекрасная кровать с простынями и одеялами, - отозвался Джаред.

Если он и ожидал хоть каких-то колебаний от Дженсена, он их не заметил. Дженсен спрыгнул с его колен и встал, весьма нетерпеливо ожидая, пока и Джаред тоже поднимется на ноги. Джаред видел внушительную эрекцию, натягивающую брюки Дженсена. Это заставило его взвиться в воздух, хотя, судя по лицу Дженсена, он все равно двигался недостаточно быстро.

Они в секунды преодолели коридоры. Солнечный свет все еще заливал комнату через открытые окна, напоминая Джареду, что он собирается развратничать с мужчиной при ярком свете дня. Это его абсолютно не волновало.

Все, что волновало Джареда, - чтобы они не наткнулись ни на кого из слуг. Его волновало, что он помогал Дженсену выпутаться из одежды и видел его обнаженную бледную кожу. Волновало, как Дженсен целовал его под воротником рубашки, в свою очередь раздевая любовника.

Кровать Джареда была вырезана из красного дерева, мягкий матрас покрыт тонкими простынями. Дженсен выглядел восхитительно соблазнительно в этом обрамлении. Джаред наслаждался несколько секунд видом красного толстого члена Дженсена, прежде чем накрыть собой желанное тело, наконец прикасаясь к нему обнаженной кожей. 

Дженсен застонал под ним. Он толкнулся к Джареду, греховно потершись эрекцией о его бедро. Тот не удержался и вжался членом в живот Дженсена, чувствуя острый приступ удовольствия от этого действия. 

\- Поцелуй меня, - приказал Дженсен. Джаред охотно подчинился. Он впился губами в рот Дженсена, пока они изгибались в объятьях друг друга. В этом не было изящества, все происходило не так, как когда Джаред иногда использовал руку для самоудовлетворения, но он не находил в себе ни сил, ни желания что-либо менять.

Похоже, Дженсен разделял его чувства, потому что он снова запустил руку Джареду в волосы и не стал тянуться к своему члену или члену Джареда. Вместо этого он обхватил одной ногой бедро Джареда и вжался членом в его тело, оставляя на коже полоски от выступившей смазки. 

Толкнувшись несколько раз, Дженсен с тихим стоном кончил. Его семя вылилось горячими мокрыми струйками между их животов. Джаред повел бедрами, наслаждаясь скользким грязным ощущением, и тут же его яйца поджались, и оргазм затопил его.

Дженсен тяжело дышал под ним, но сумел выдохнуть:

\- Прочти мне стихотворение.

Наверное, это нелепое чувство легкости, собирающееся в теле Джареда, заставило его подчиниться.

_В утреннем свете спит мой любимый,_  
Его щеки подобны розы цветам.  
И ночи тьма не сохранит  
Красы его от глаз чужих.  
Но солнца свет его ласкает  
Особенно во сне.  
Когда сияет солнце, сияет и он  
Своей свободной красотой. 

Дженсен глупо улыбнулся и не рассмеялся, хоть Джаред и знал, что его стихи никак нельзя было назвать хорошими.

\- Оно прекрасно, - сказал Дженсен, подтверждая тем самым подозрения Джареда, что телесные удовольствия временно притупили работу мозга Дженсена.

Вместо ответа он выкатился из кровати, чтобы принести полотенце, и намочил его в ледяной воде умывальника. Он смыл свое семя и семя Дженсена с живота и снова накинул рубашку, укрываясь от холода комнаты. Он сполоснул полотенце и принес его вместе с рубашкой Дженсена на кровать.

Нежно очистил Дженсена, затем тормошил его, пока Дженсен не надел рубашку через голову. Джаред не мог допустить, чтобы Дженсен простудился из-за прохлады его спальни. Как же он смог бы снова его привести сюда, если от этого тот заболеет?

\- Ты очень красив в своей белой рубашке, - пробормотал Дженсен, засыпая. - Если бы ты мог всегда ходить только в ней, без жилета или плаща, скрывающего ее.

\- Глупости, - сказал Джаред, целуя Дженсена в висок. В ответ Дженсен захрапел.

** _Эпилог_ **

Дженсен переехал к Джареду, когда договор аренды его комнат подошел к концу. Дженсен попросил отца позволить ему остаться в Венеции, так как ему предложили участие в деловом предприятии его хорошего друга, мистера Падалеки. Так как положение Джареда в обществе было выше, чем у мистера Эклза, тот согласился.

Под прикрытием дружбы и общего дела Джаред притворялся наставником своего протеже Дженсена. Со временем глупая затея, что они выдумали в качестве предлога, чтобы быть вместе, превратилась в настоящую. Их состояние возросло до той степени, что теперь финансы Дженсена не могли оправдать их совместного проживания.

Поэтому Дженсен приобрел дом по соседству с Джаредом, подкупив владельца двойной ценой.

Чтобы избежать навязанных свадеб, Джаред часто заявлял, что не может пережить свою первую любовь. Он не лгал - впрочем, он вводил в заблуждение тем, что позволял считать, будто его первая любовь умерла.

Дженсен же превратил несчастный случай с гондолой в свой билет в свободу от женитьбы. На самом деле, единственное, что пострадало тогда - его гордость. Он подскользнулся, сходя с гондолы, и оказался в воде, приобретя легкие синяки на внутренней части бедер. Ради скорейшего заживления Джаред не пропустил поцелуями ни одного, когда закончил смеяться над неуклюжестью Дженсена.

А вот отцу и некоторым избранным сплетникам Дженсен сообщил, что он повредил краем лодки гениталии. Этот несчастный случай оставил ему шрамы на всю жизнь - до той степени, что он не мог теперь стать отцом. Соответственно, он чувствовал, что не вправе жениться на женщине, так как не мог обещать ей счастливой семьи, которой она заслуживала.

Что касается Якопо, его преследовала одна несчастливая неприятность за другой. В итоге он превратился в посмешище в обществе, и принимали его только люди с еще более дурной репутацией. Когда Дженсен спрашивал о нем, Джаред притворялся, что не имеет никакого отношения к этому вопросу - впрочем, оба все прекрасно понимали.


End file.
